


PDA

by freshcreationgarden



Series: Benrook week 2020 [5]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, M/M, No Lesbians Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshcreationgarden/pseuds/freshcreationgarden
Summary: Ben says Lesbian Rights
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Series: Benrook week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Ben 10





	PDA

“I’m going to go place our order-your usual?” Rook asked as Ben sat at their usual spot.

“Yeah, thanks” Ben noticed the line was longer than usual, it was so nice of his boyfriend to stand in for him. Ig never occurred to him how awesome it was to say that. Well in his mind at least. Not that he would ever say it out loud. Not to say they were hiding it but Ben, alone with his thoughts, considering his phone went haywire, took in the scenery around the shake place, teens and young adults mostly, a family or two. But he noticed two women across from his table they looked to be in their twenties. Just talking go each other, one was wearing a bit more casual clothing with a black leather jacket on a t shirt, the other a yellow sundress, with long flowing hair that reached past her shoulders. The he noticed the casual clothed girl was wearing a sumo slammers t shirt. Not exactly something a lot of people would wear so casually. Maybe they would say they were a fan if you asked , but he would rarely wear a shirt. That is until they laughed together, then as he saw the leather girl gently moved her hand towards the sundress girl, the sundress girl quickly pulled her hair away, in an almost flinching motion. The sundress girl quickly looked from left to right and said

“Sorry,” the leather girl looked defeated.

“No, I get it, but lets just have a good time, ok” The leather jacket girl answered. He didn’t notice until he saw a small wristband came into view on the leather girl’s.

oh. 

Oh.

Ben looked away quickly as the sundress girl excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Ben saw the leather girl look down at the table. He knew he should just mind his own, but as it often does, his mouth moved quicker than his mind.

“First date?” Ben asked. He startled her, but she answered none the less, to caught up in her situation to notice who she is talking to.

“No.” a simple answer. “kind of.” A much more telling answer.  
He gets it. He was the both of them at one point. His first out dates were more private. He often had employed the special privileges he could get. Asking for a private booth. Sometimes his sates before Rook would do the same. Princes, other heroes, people who had something go hide. His family and friends accepted him with open arms. He knows many are not quite as lucky.

But when he started seeing Rook, he started to feel that he was coming to his own. Rook came out to his family before they started dating. That took months for them to rebuild. He started dating again after first leaving on good terms with his ex. He dated coworkers, a fling or two before they gave themselves a shot. 

Ben was out but they never paid mind to showing it in public. He thought of coming out to the world before but when privacy was already a hassle, he didn’t know how.

“You are both brave y’know.” Ben continued. “more than you will ever know.”

“Can’t wait for the day I’m not.” She answered back. Ben was taken aback but quickly realized his statement was not heard in the way he meant.

“Here.” Called Rook. “The order took longer than usual…”

Ben zoned out the moment he saw the sundress girl come back. A little frazzled trying to excuse her hesitation. And once again his mouth moved faster than his mind. He was now tasting blue raspberry. From within his boyfriends mouth. As irony would have it, the only one who noticed their very public display of first base was the young couple next to them. And by the look on Rooks face he was too surprised and happy to care. 

“Would have gone for orange dreamsickle today, babe, but blue raspberry is good too.”

The sundress girl was most shocked. Then Ben heard Rooks communicator alert. Trouble downtown, the usual. Ben got up and began running towards the truck.

“Come on, partner” Ben gave a wink to the couple, just as the sundress girl mouthed out his name. Rook broke out of his trance and sprinted with him.

As the two sped away in the truck, he saw the girls walking hand in hand. He yelled out the window those magic words:

“Lesbian Rights!”


End file.
